Lantern Sky
by Resident-chick
Summary: You know...everything would've been fine if he didn't hike up into her window..but then again, wheres the fun in that? Tangledstuck, may or may not have smut, art not mine.


Long ago, behind forests and plains stretching lands, lived a portside kingdom known as Prospit, golden monarchy surrounded by water. Everything was perfect there, nevertheless things didn't start out like that. The princes of two kingdom, voided to hate each other, fell deeply in love. Through thick and thin their princes earned themselves their own rights there. Everything has a cost however, with themselves having no secured plan, then turned to The Thief of light. A pirate who promised that if she were to help them travel across crashing tide in less then 12 months, they would clear her name after outrageous crimes were charged against her, as well as full protection over the year. Agreeing, the trio ran off without as so much a second thought. It didn't go as planned, only a few months passed before two of Jake's knights, A seer and of blood, captured them.

They disguised it over with both Kings and Queens, coming to terms that this would be a peace offering to one another. Vriska however, wouldn't have this. She swore that a curse would rise among them, they would forever rue the day they double-crossed her. As guards pulled her away days later, arms whisked behind her and legs kicking, Dirk turned to the robin. "Jake.." He mumbled as a hand tightly sealed his. "There's nothing to be afraid of, that witch won't return here for as long as we stand."

On the first evening of the 12 month, the deal was off. They married even after being forewarned that one day, they would lose something so treasure, so valued that it could be considered remorseless. No doubt, Jake English swore he would protect his love, Dirk Strider. All was well in the new found kingdom..

But things change.

Sessions later, Jake found his modest king sick to the back teeth with something no one could confer up an answer..days went by with Dirk only getting worse. Thats usually when people start looking for miracles..or in this case, a dog-like pair of guardians They searched through mountains and caves, along creaks far away and near by. Finally, days later they found them.

Bec and Jack offered their life in return for one thing: A child be given to them to raise, one with both the power to heal the Ill as well as give eternal life. Without haste they settled with the deal and soon enough, Dirk was back to full health.

A baby girl, soft brown hair and beautiful green eyes that shinned like moonlight was raised.

We'll give you a hint.

That was Jade Harley.

To celebrate the first princess of Prospit, golden lanterns trimmed in purple arrays floated into the knight sky, hundreds and thousands all for Jade, everybody knew of the joyful occasion..even some who shouldn't have. Through the evening, they drifted and flew away, asking and praying for the girl for great health and perfect charm. And for that small moment, everything was fine.

Then it wasn't.

That night, wind drifting through the open balcony door, a figure crept forward. A smirk on trimmed lips, thin bony hands wrapping around the child's small frame. Vriska cackled, they would certainly pay..and with this "Special power" the girl possessed she was sure to even the score. As a loud pitched whined echoed from up the hall, both Dirk and Jake jumping from their bed in fear, it was too late. Child gone and Vriska off into night, not a trace was left for anyone to go after. Off in the forest, deep within a hidden tower, she raised Jade as her own.

* * *

"Momma?'

"Yes dear?" A comb tangled through glistening silk hair.

"Why can't I go outside..?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You must_ never_ go out, the world is drenched in people, horrible people. They would only wish to hurt you..do you understand my angel?"

Jade rubbed her eyes. "Yes mother.."

But the fields she was bound to grow in couldn't keep her away. Each tearful year on her birthday, those same lanterns would fill the night sky in hopes that one day, their stolen princess would return.

* * *

Red and blue eyes scanned for a way out.

_A crack in the window!_

As the small chameleon a break for outside, footsteps drew out in booms and thumps down the stairs. Taking a hiding spot behind a flower pot, his skin barley starting to blend in when-

The wooden flaps blew open. "GOTCHA!" A voice screamed making him freeze up. Jade smirked, his tail twitching. Something that matched her animal friend perfectly. "Well...I guess Sollux's not out here.." She threw her hair over the large hook letting it fall behind his tail. In one pull she yanked him up, a gasp coming out from him. "Ha! Thats what..22 for me...how about 23 out of 45?" Sollux made a sour expression showing his hatred for the idea. "Fine, what do_ you_ wanna do.." His tail pointed out to the world when she picked him up. God dammit he hated that.."Oh no, I like it up in here and so do you.'

His tongue flared out.

"Oh...its not that bad in there.."

Setting him back down she listed off some of the things the completed do far from their daily schedule. "_Soooooo_...Pies are done, candles got remade, all our blanket tears are fixed..books read...swept and mopped..hell..I think we have enough time to finish up.."

Climbing over a few boxes Jade moved over the wooden tier, a blue and yellow dotted canvas painted over the empty space. Crossing her legs Jade focused on smaller details, how each had to have different linings and shapes..even how they shinned..

"And tomorrow night..lights will appear.." She mumbled as her painting was nearing its closure, every memory of the floating lanterns all those years finally showing some greater use to her.

"Just like they do on my birthday each year..." Sollux curled next to her, watching curiously. "What is it like? Up there where they glow? Now that I'm older..mother might just.." Her finger brushed over the last detail, the thought the idea that maybe Mother Vriska would let her leave filling her head with fireworks and burst of life.,but she wouldn't let her self get caught up in it. Dreaming was the easy part, but actually getting her mother to say yes was a quest all on its own. With the brush slipping down the small painting of her, Jade could almost crack her voice out.

"Let me go..."

* * *

((Authors note: Aha, sorry this is really bad xD. I winged this baby out in two days..poor fingers uvu. Anyways, I know alot of this isn't how It is in Tangled, BUT TRUST ME ITS GONNA GET BETTER OK. Jake and Dirk are obviously the king and "queen" of Prospit. I needed to do this for the theme of purple and gold to work. Vriska was the main candidate for Mother Gothel, right behind her was Meenah and then Terezi. Plus I mean pirates man, kick ass The seer and knight are Terezi and Karkat btw, but thats later. Most of the singing parts will be drawn out like the one above. Please do leave reviews! Next chapter we get to see what happens to Jade! And the small introduction of Dave Strider! ((Aka Dirk because It'll change to Dave..Just shhhshh.."


End file.
